Perdida
by SHYKA-CHAN
Summary: El mejor amigo de la pelirosa muere a manos de quien tanto había amado.Ella se sumerge en un profundo abismo del que no logra salir. Se siente ahogada y perdida. Nadie sospecha cuan afectada se encuentra, todos creen que está bien.. todos menos él.


_Disclaimer__: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

.

**Perdida**

.

.

.

**Capítulo único**

.

RIING

"...Perdida, perdida en la oscuridad de mis infiernos, en el dolor y el tormento, en la profunda desesperación, perdida en tus ojos, hirientes, negros como la noche, negros como tu pelo, negros como tu alma...

RIING-RIING

_...No lo sé, no se si tu estás tan perdido como yo, solo sé que si lo estás, es porque tú lo buscaste, tú lo deseaste, tú te adentraste en la oscuridad por propia voluntad. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, a diferencia de ti, yo no busqué la soledad, yo no la quise, yo no la quiero, y sin embargo aquí está, rodeándome, y sin embargo aquí está, consumiéndome, volviéndome hielo, convirtiéndome en ti..._

RIIING-RIING

_... Pero no, no lo quiero, prefiero morir, prefiero desgarrarme el alma antes de ser como tú, antes de perder mi alma en el abismo...."_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

- ¡Ash!- masculló la pelirosa molesta dejando de un golpe la lapicera en la mesa de la cocina donde estaba escribiendo.

Estaba segura de que se trataba de él, nunca en toda su vida él había sido tan puntual como lo era para llegar a su puerta a intentar romper su paciencia y lograr que le abriera de una vez por todas. ¿Es que acaso no lo entendía? No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, solo deseaba quedarse en su departamento, sin que nadie la molestara, como lo había estado durante tres largas semanas, con un agudo caso de depresión. Hacía dos semanas que no comía, se pasaba todo el día en la cama, pensando, recordando aquel duro suceso que le taladraba la mente a cada segundo, impidiéndole pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en eso, en dolor, en tristeza, en sangre...

_"- ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Sasuke miraba fríamente a sus dos ex compañeros de equipo, a sus antiguos amigos –ya dije que no voy a volver, sino quieren morir será mejor que vuelvan por donde vinieron.-_

_-¡Teme! No lo haré, prometí llevarte de vuelta a Konoha y eso es lo que voy a hacer, así tenga que llevarte inconsciente.-_

_-Hmp, eres patético – dijo el pelinegro dándose media vuelta para marcharse._

_-¡Teme! – Naruto comenzó a correr detrás de Sasuke, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya lo tenía detrás de él, con la espada desenvainada, y colocada en su cuello._

_-Te dije que te marcharas Naruto, te lo advertí, ahora no me dejas otra opción-._

_-No te lo permitiré – Sakura comenzó a acumular chakra en sus puños, dispuesta a atacar, pero mientras se dirigía hacia Sasuke, una réplica de él apareció sorpresivamente en el camino clavándole su espada en el hombro, para luego agarrarle violentamente del cabello e inmovilizarle los brazos._

_-¡Sakura chan!- Naruto intentaba librarse del pelinegro, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano._

_La réplica de Sasuke acercó su boca a la oreja de la pelirosa y le susurró – Por el momento no te mataré, pero conociéndolos, tanto a ti como a Naruto, sería más doloroso que les sucediera esto, - y volteó la cabeza de la chica, tomándola del mentón para que mirase en dirección al verdadero Sasuke, quien mantenía su espada en la garganta del rubio – te dejaré verlo morir –le dijo una vez más en el oído – y vivirás el resto de tu vida sabiendo que tu debilidad dejó morir a tu mejor amigo-._

_- No lo hagas Saskue, por favor – varias lágrimas de impotencia habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos_

_- Ya es tarde, ustedes lo buscaron – y finalmente ocurrió. Sasuke deslizó el filo de su espada por la garganta de Naruto, provocando la muerte de quien había sido su mejor amigo._

_Sakura se sentía morir, no solo porque se estaba desangrando lentamente por la herida de su hombro, sino que, como había dicho Sasuke, no había hecho nada para salvar al rubio – No....Naruto, pronunció dejando brotar más lágrimas que se desparramaban por su rostro, para luego terminar desmayándose, para perderse en la oscuridad, oscuridad que se apoderó de su alma desde aquel trágico día, el día en el tendría que haber muerto junto con Naruto, estaba convencida de que no merecía estar con vida, y sería por eso que, inconscientemente, se estaba dejando morir, ya nunca más sería la misma, ya no valía la pena estar con vida, pensaba, había perdido a sus mejores amigos. Uno, arrancado por la muerte, y el otro, consumido por la maldad."_

POM POM POM POM, alguien aporreaba la puerta.

- Abre Sakura, se que estás ahí- la pelirosa suspiró con cansancio mientras se acercaba a la puerta, eran las cuatro de la tarde pero aún tenía el pijama puesto.

- Kakashi- murmuró con pesadez. ¿Es que jamás se cansaría de ir a su puerta cada día? ¿Era tan difícil entender que quería que la dejaran en paz? Ella nunca le había abierto, ni a él ni a nadie, quería estar sola, sabía lo que le iban a decir, por eso mismo, no tenía ganas de escuchar, nada de lo que le dijeran cambiaría las cosas, ya nada haría revivir a Naruto, nada.

-¡Sakura, abre esta maldita puerta o te juro que esta vez la tiro abajo!- algo en el tono de voz de su ex –sensei le decía que no estaba mintiendo, y que si no hacía lo que él demandaba habría una puerta que reparar.

Suspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta, una vez que lo hubo hecho, mantuvo su vista abajo, con la intención de ocultar aquellas ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas que se encontraban justo debajo de sus ojos esmeraldas apagados, producto de noches y noches en vela, atormentada por aquel recuerdo.

Diablos, ¿por qué debían preocuparse por ella? Sabía que su ausencia en las calles estaba preocupando a sus amigos, pero no soportaría, no quería ver las miradas lastimeras de sus conocidos, no necesitaba la lástima de nadie, eso era lo que menos ella merecía, la compasión de los demás, no, ella no merecía eso, ella merecía el odio, el rencor, la ira, ella era una traidora, una cobarde, una debilucha, una asesina...

- Sakura...- susurró el peliplata, sorprendido porque ella le hubiese hecho caso, sorprendido de verla al fin frente a él, y sobre todo, extrañado porque ella no lo miraba a los ojos, ni siquiera levantaba la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres Kakashi? Estoy ocupada..- el peliplata reaccionó, y observó el departamento a espaldas de la pelirosa, hecho un completo desastre.

Otra cosa más que lo sorprendía, nunca en toda su vida había conocida a una persona tan obsesa por la limpieza como su ex –alumna, tenía una extraña fascinación por las

superficies brillantes, por los muebles libres de polvo y por la metódica y detallada organización de todo lo que concernía a su vida. ¿Cómo es que había permitido que su departamento llegara a esos estados? ¿Dónde estaba la Sakura obsesiva compulsiva que tanto quer...que tanto recordaba?

- si, me imagino- dijo el peliplata irónicamente, por lo menos podría esforzarse en elaborar una mentira más convincente- ¿Puedo pasar?-

- ¿Es necesario?- preguntó ella en tono cansado, sabía la respuesta que obtendría, pero de verdad no tenía la menor ganas de socializar ni darle explicaciones a nadie.

- Si, es necesario Sakura- la muchacha se encogió de hombros y se apartó del camino para dejarlo pasar.

- Espera un minuto, me voy a cambiar- murmuró con desgana y se marchó a su habitación dejando al peliplata solo en el comedor.

Kakashi se paseó por el lugar, prácticamente pasmado observando detalladamente aquél desastre, platos sucios por doquier, ropa regada en el suelo, un espejo hecho trizas, un florero roto en el piso.

Se acercó a la mesa y encontró un cuaderno abierto, y al lado, la antigua foto del equipo 7, algo magullada en una de sus esquinas, parecía como si hubiese querido quemarla pero se hubiese arrepentido en el proceso. Sus ojos se desviaron al cuaderno, en el que reconoció la letra pequeña y prolija de su ex –alumna, su curiosidad pudo con él y no pudo evitar tomar el cuaderno por un minuto en sus manos y comenzar a leer.

Por otro lado, en su dormitorio, Sakura se vestía apresuradamente, para luego intentar ocultar con maquillaje aquellas ojeras que al parecer eran imposibles de ocultar, por lo que terminó dándose por vencida y lavándose la cara.

se miró un momento al espejo de su cuarto y se vio desecha, la ropa le quedaba un poco grande, estaba sumamente delgada, su piel, ya de naturaleza blanca, con la anemia parecía aún más pálida, por lo que pronunciaba aún más sus ojeras, y sus ojos, enrojecidos, resecos, de tantas lágrimas derramadas, en ocasiones creía que ya no sería capaz de llorar más, después de todo tendría que haber un límite, pero sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de cómo las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, si seguían con ese ritmo se deshidrataría solo por llorar.

Se escaneó nuevamente con la mirada y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto, era justo por eso que no quería que nadie la viera, no en ese estado deplorable, se arrepintió enormemente de haber dejado entrar a Kakashi.

Regresó al comedor para encontrarse al peliplata corriendo las persianas del departamento, prácticamente en penumbras y con aquel olor característico del encierro, a humedad, desde que había regresado de la misión no había abierto una sola ventana.

- No deberías vivir así- le retó el peligris abriendo otra persiana, corriendo las cortinas, permitiendo que el aire circulase, ella hizo caso omiso a su comentario y se limitó simplemente a quitar algunas prendas tiradas en el sofá para luego sentarse.

El peligris comenzó a ordenar, tirando a la basura los espejos rotos y el florero hecho pedazos.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó ella, extrañada.

- Lo que tú no, ya te dije, no deberías vivir en estas condiciones, no es bueno para tu salud. – dijo él mientras seguía ordenando. Ella se quedó callada, no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para discutir, se estiró en el sofá dejando que su espalda cayera en el asiento y su cabeza reposara en el apoyabrazos.

Luego de unos instantes, un sueño abrumador tomó por sorpresa a la Haruno, y se permitió dejarse arrullar por él, cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de quedarse dormida completamente, luego de catorce días sin hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, el peligris había terminado de lavar los platos y ordenar todo el lugar a una velocidad asombrosa.

Cuando fue a guardar algunas cosas en la heladera fue grande su sorpresa al encontrarla completamente vacía. Sintió que la sangre le hervía al entender lo que allí ocurría.

- Tonta – murmuró furioso, apretando fuertemente la mano apoyada en la puerta de la heladera, la cerró de un golpe seco, apretó con sus índices el puente de la nariz, necesitaba calmarse. Se volteó lentamente y se dirigió a paso firme al sillón en donde encontró profundamente dormida a la pelirosa, se puso en cuclillas, y cuando la miró, la sangre que antes le hervía bajo su piel se le heló al instante, la ira fue reemplazada velozmente por otro sentimiento, aún más intenso, un dolor indescriptible se depositó en su pecho, ella estaba tan delgada, y su rostro demacrado, acarició suavemente su cabello, corriéndole algunos mechones que le caían desordenados sobre el rostro anguloso, pálido y ojeroso.

–¿Qué te estás haciendo? –susurró sabiendo que no la escucharía. Se levantó y buscó una manta en la habitación de ella que estaba en igual o peores condiciones que el comedor y la cubrió con delicadeza, para luego salir del departamento sigilosamente, sin hacer ningún ruido.

Varias horas después, cuando finalmente Sakura despertó se soprendió al ver al lugar en óptimas condiciones, ¿Ese era su departamento? ¿Kakashi había hecho eso? ¿Por qué? Hasta olía muchísimo mejor, a limpio, nada comparado a como estaba antes, ¿Por qué él hacía esto por ella? Rastreó el lugar con la mirada pero estaba completamente vacío ¿Dónde estaba él? el timbre sonó haciendo que se sobresaltara al tomarla desprevenida.

– Soy yo Sakura – era la voz tranquila de él, ella se levantó del sillón, percatándose recién de la manta que la cubría, se quedó un poco pensativa y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y encontró al peliplata con varias bolsas en las manos, este pasó sin siquiera dar explicaciones mientras ella se volvía a sentar en el sillón, observando los movimientos del peligris, quien colocaba lo que había comprado en la heladera.

Sakura no lo podía creer, lo miraba atónita, nunca pensó que su ex sensei se tomaría tantas molestias como para ir a comprar su comida.

- Compré ramen, está en la bolsa de la mesa, aún está caliente así que será mejor que lo comas. –dijo el peligris simplemente mientras seguía acomodando las cosas en la heladera.

Ella no pronunciaba palabra, aún seguía sorprendida, él se dio vuelta y vió que lo miraba, tomó los dos potes de ramen de la mesa y se acercó a ella.

–toma, come – dijo depositando uno en su regazo para luego sentarse al lado de ella con el suyo, Sakura miraba su tazón fíjamente, aún sin comprender mucho la situación, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el peligris ya se había comido el suyo.

– no tenías por que...- comenzó a decirle.

-cállate y come que se te va a enfriar –la interrumpió él con voz grave, de esas que no admiten réplicas, mientras iba a la cocina para tirar el pote.

Ella no dijo una palabra más, abrió el suyo y comenzó a comer en silencio, no pasaron dos segundos cuando el pote quedó completamente vacío, se sorprendió a ella misma al darse cuenta de la manera en la que se lo había devorado, lo cual después de todo era bastante coherente, ya que hacía varios días que no probaba bocado, lo que sin lugar a dudas estada repercutiendo en su cuerpo, delgado y cansado. Dejó el pote en la mesita que había enfrente y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás un poco molesta, suspiró, para luego, sin despegar la vista del techo, cuestionarle al peligris que estaba a su lado:

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – se produjo un corto silencio.

- Porque si tu no te cuidas Sakura, alguien tiene que hacerlo.- le dijo él a modo de regaño, no había podido quitar por completo el enojo que había invadido su cuerpo al hacer horas antes, aquel detestable descubrimiento

- No necesito que nadie lo haga.- replicó ella con tono frío, no quería que se compadecieran por ella.

- ¿Qué dices Sakura?, mira cómo estás, ¿Piensas que no me doy cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? .- no pudo evitar que en su tono de voz se reflejara el enfado que sentía.

Ella lo miró, y vió que la miraba con seriedad, volvió su vista hacia arriba.

- Tu no entiendes.-

- ¿Te parece que no entiendo? Sakura, pasé por lo mismo que tú, yo también perdí a mis compañeros de equipo y no tienes por qué...-

- ¡No sabes nada!- le cortó ella levantándose y yendo hacia la ventana que permanecía abierta, observó las estrellas, el viento meció su largo cabello.

-Sakura...- dijo él en un tono más calmo mientras se acercaba a ella.

- No finjas que me entiendes Kakashi, porque no lo haces, no sabes lo que sucedió allí, no sabes...- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos – yo... – dijo con la voz quebrada mientras miraba sus manos- yo.. lo dejé morir...- él la volteó por los hombros, tan pequeños y huesudos bajo sus manos, mirando su rostro bañado en lágrimas, ella continuó sin siquiera percatarse – si.. tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte...- ella parecía no verlo a él, miraba sus manos como si en verdad pudiera ver sangre en ellas, el ceño fruncido en una mueca de horror, sus pupilas y sus fosas nasales dilatadas, las lágrimas que brotaban sin control, le indicaron que se estaba perdiendo. Nuevamente.

Él la miró preocupado y presionó ligeramente sus hombros – perdóname Naruto... fue mi culpa...fue mi culpa..-.

- ¡Oye!- le dijo el peliplata tratando de volverla en sí.

- No serás hokage por mi culpa... no cumplirás tus sueños por mi maldita culpa... yo tendría que estar muerta, no tú...yo tendría que morir...-

- Sakura – el peliplata puso sus manos en el rostro de ella, lo levantó, de manera que la obligara a mirarlo, pero no lo hacía, su vista parecía perdida, con aquella expresión de horror en su rostro, una expresión que jamás había visto en ella, a pesar de haberla visto en momentos verdaderamente peligrosos durante las misiones, su cuerpo entero, débil y frágil había comenzada a temblar sin control, estaba entrando en estado de shock, la alarma se encendió en Kakashi.

- Arruiné tu vida...tu futuro... no merezco vivir...soy una porquería...una asesina...es todo mi culpa.. -

- ¡Sakura! ¡Reacciona! – le gritó , sacudiéndole los hombros, ella lo miró, como percatándose recién de su presencia, su respiración era agitada, jadeante, miró hacia sus lados asustada, su frente estaba perlada por el sudor, su cuerpo seguía temblando incontrolablemente. Ella enfocó sus ojos nuevamente en él.

- Kakashi...- le dijo con la voz quebrada, y una mirada desesperada, como pidiéndole auxilio. Él la abrazó con fuerza, mientras ella se aferraba a él con la misma intensidad, mientras las lágrimas no cesaban de correr por su rostro – estoy perdida Kakashi... perdida...- sollozaba sin control.

-Tranquila.. yo estoy aquí, yo estoy contigo... – intentaba calmarla

- ya no tengo fuerzas... ya no quiero viv...-

- ¡cállate! No quiero escuchar que dices eso ¿entiendes?... tú eres fuerte, aunque ahora no lo sientas.. lo eres... y lograrás salir adelante..- comenzó a acariciarle su cabello con ternura sin despegarse ni un centímetro de ella- no fue tu culpa.. nada de esto fue tu culpa, no debes pensar eso de ti, no puedo permitirte que lo hagas.. debes seguir adelante Sakura, no puedes rendirte ahora, no te dejaré, me tienes a mí...nos tienes a todos, no estás sola. – la pelirosa seguía llorando y su cuerpo frío y delgado apenas disminuía su temblor, el peligris sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho, nunca imaginó que ella se pondría en este estado, la pelirosa estaba verdaderamente mal.

¿cómo es que no la había obligado a abrir esa maldita puerta antes? Pensaba con frustración, ¿Cómo es que la había dejado llegar tan lejos, a ese estado físico y emocional?, no lograba reconocer en esa muchacha delgada y ojerosa a la antigua pelirosa, a aquella positiva y alegre personita que iluminaba con su deslumbrante sonrisa su alrededor.

Cuando ella había regresado de aquella trágica misión y había dicho que quería estar sola, todos la entendieron, porque no demostraba signo alguno de que debían preocuparse demasiado, ella no estaba feliz de la vida, saltando de un lado para otro, pero se la veía tranquila, sin nada alarmante. "está demasiado bien" le había dicho un día el peligris a la hokage, pero Tsnade le dijo que convendría dejarla tranquila, que lo mejor para ella era dejarla pensar, no convenía abrumarla.

Pero los días pasaban y la chica no salía de su casa, fue ahí cuando Tsunade se preocupó y decidió llamarla por teléfono, pero todo tipo de ansiedad desapareció al escuchar la voz serena y tranquila de la pelirosa, quien le dijo que estaba bien, que solo necesitaba un tiempo en soledad, pero que no se preocuparan. La rubia se conformó con eso e intentó tranquilizar al peligris, pero este no lo hizo, decidió ir a visitarla a la casa, cada tarde, pero la pelirosa no se dignaba a abrir, pasaron los días pero el no se resignaba, cada día se alarmaba más, algo raro estaba pasando y el no pararía hasta saber que era.

Hasta que ese día la pelirosa abrió la puerta, bajo la amenaza del Hatake, dejándolo a él un poco más tranquilo, tranquilidad que sólo duró un segundo, pues disminuyó al notar el estado en el que se encontraba ese departamento, los vidrios rotos y el florero le indicaban que la chica había tenido un claro ataque de ira, en cuanto a ella, observó que en un principio intentaba ocultar sus facciones y estaba notablemente más delgada " se debe estar alimentando mal" pensó intentado no alarmarse en demasía.

Pero luego, cuando estuvo limpiando y se dirigió a abrir la heladera, se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba completamente vacía, ella no se estaba alimentando mal "no se está alimentando" pensó con furia esta vez, furia que pensaba descargar en la pelirosa, quien yacía dormida en el sillón sin que él se diera cuenta, cuando se acercó a ella y la vió claramente por primera vez se espantó, sumamente delgada, pálida en extremo y con unas pronunciadas ojeras marcándole los ojos le indicaron que no podía dejarla seguir, se estaba dejando morir...

- Creo que deberé llevarte al hospital Sakura, no estás bien – le decía en el tono más tranquilo que era capáz luego de un rato mientras sentía el cuerpo de ella, tembloroso debajo de sus brazos protectores, las lágrimas no habían cesado.

- nno... por favor...al hospital no... no quiero qque.. Tsunade- sama me vea... así – intentaba pronunciar ella como podía.

- Entonces dime que hago... –

- No es necesario Kakashi.. no te preocupes... estoy bien... no hay problema – dijo separándose un poco de él mientras intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas.

- No Sakura.. lo que menos estás tu es bien, no mientas, no tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo-

-...

- Bien, primero en principal deberías descansar... te pareces a un vampiro con esas ojeras.- intentó bromear él, pero solo logró que la pelirosa elevara ligeramente las comisuras de los labios, una sonrisa tan carente de alegría que daba tristeza.

.

.

Sakura se metió a la cama mientras Kakashi la arropaba, a pesar de que había dormido un poco, estaba sumamente cansada. Él se sentó en la cama mientras la miraba con dulzura y preocupación.

- ¿tú que harás? – le preguntó ella mientras se acomodaba

- No te preocupes, cuando despiertes estaré aquí, duerme – le respondió él en un susurro

- Buenas noches Kakashi– dijo la pelirosa ya con los ojos cerrados

- Que descanses Sakura – le contestó mientras acariciaba su cabello y le daba un ligero bezo en la frente, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta

- Kakashi...- pronunció ella casi dormida.

- ¿Si?.-

- Gracias por estar aquí.-

- No es nada, siempre estaré para ti, descansa.-

- Mmm...- solo alcanzó a decir ella mientras se dejaba caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El peligris sonrió por debajo de la máscara, una sonrisa triste, amarga.

-Sakura...-

.

.

- no...espera Sasuke...no, no lo hagas, por favor, no lo hagas- murmuraba la pelirosa entre sueños, mientras se removía inquieta en la cama y sudaba.

El peligris apareció rápidamente en la habitación, había estado recostado en el sillón, perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz temblorosa de la chica y se preocupó inmediatamente.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de ella con suavidad y asomó la cabeza.

- suéltalo...yo..tengo que...no...no...¡NO!¡Naruto!- de repente comenzó a llorar en aquella pesadilla.

El peligris sumamente ansioso se acercó a la cama y se sentó, mientras intentaba despertar a la pelirosa moviéndole el hombro.

- Sakura, sakura, despierta-

La pelirosa abrió los ojos, aturdida, miró a su alrededor y luego al peligris, su respiración estaba agitada y jadeante, seguía llorando cuando se lanzó a los brazos de su ex –sensei.

- ya paso princesa, solo fue una pesadilla, ya pasó- le susurraba el peligris mientras le acariciaba con ternura los cabellos rosas y depositaba pequeños besos en su cabeza, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la manera que le había dicho a la pelirosa, estaba demasiado distraído con la angustia que le provocaba el llanto de la chica como para notarlo.

-No me dejes sola Kakashi, por favor, no quiero estar sola- sollozó ella humedeciendo la camiseta azul marino del peliplata.

- No te dejaré Sakura, te lo prometo, ahora tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien-

La pelirosa volvió a acostarse y el peliplata la arropó para luego recostarse a su lado y rodearla con sus brazos. La pelirosa ocultó su cara en el pecho del hombre, suspiró un par de veces mientras se calmaba y luego se dejó abandonar nuevamente por el sueño.

- Duerme pequeña, descansa, velaré por tus sueños si es necesario. No te dejaré caer, no te perderé a ti también-.

¿Cómo es que había podido cagarla tanto con sus alumnos? ¿por qué todo debía terminar de aquella manera? Sasuke convertido en un paria que fue capaz de matar a quien fue su mejor amigo: Naruto, terminando no solo con su vida, sino con sus sueños, que irónica era la vida... y pensar que años antes el pelinegro había estado dispuesto a sacrificar su vida en pos de aquello que destruyó, en aquella misión en el país de las olas, cuando había recibido en su cuerpo las agujas que Haku había destinado para el rubio. ¿dónde había quedado ese chico? ¿dónde estaba aquél que pensaba en su equipo, que jamás habría sido capaz de abandonar a sus compañeros? Se había convertido en un monstruo, la calaña más repugnante. Un ser abominable que solo se había preocupado por el fin, que no le importaban los medios para conseguir su venganza.

Se había encargado de quebrar por completo a su antiguo equipo, a las únicas personas que de verdad lo amaban, y que habrían llegado hasta el fin del mundo para salvarlo de si mismo, del monstruo que moraba en su interior.

No soportaba, no lograba comprender, no era capaz de asimilar... lo arruinada que estaba la muchachita que descansaba en sus brazos, tan frágil, tan lastimada.

No quería ni imaginarse lo que habría sido para ella pasar por aquello..

Maldito Sasuke.

Maldito Orochimaru.

Maldito él y maldito el día que tomó a esos niños como alumnos.

Podría ser que...¿qué habría pasado entonces? ¿cómo habría terminado todo si el nunca les hubiese brindado esa segunda oportunidad para aprobar el examen? Si los hubiesen expulsado de la academia ninja para siempre..

Quizás Sasuke se habría marchado de todas maneras..

Quizás Naruto ahora estaría con vida

Quizás Sakura, en vez de estar en esas condiciones, sería la joven alegre y saludable que debería ser.

Quzás todo esto era su culpa.

no la del sádico pelinegro

Quizás él había matado a su alumno...

Quizás él había arruinado la vida de esa angelical criatura de pelo rosa.

Quizás...

- Kakashi..quédate- murmuró la pelirosa entre sueños aferrándose más al peliplata.

El peligris abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y sintió que algo cálido se depositaba en su corazón adolorido. Ella estaba ahí, ella estaba con él, a ella la salvaría, no importaba lo que cosatse, él daría su vida por ella de ser necesario.

_- No tiene sentido mirar hacia atrás, no tiene sentido pensar en el "qué hubiera pasado si...",- _reflexionó el peliplata mientras observaba lo apacible que se veía el sueño de su ex alumna, le acomodó un mechón que caía desordenado en su frente-_ te cuidaré Sakura, te sacare de estas sombras en las que estás sumergida. Esa será de ahora en adelante mi meta, cuidarte, acompañarte, protegerte, hacer de ti la persona alegre que se supone deberías ser..- _le depositó un dulce beso en la frente-

ella sería su razón de vivir...

viviría por ella...

_hasta mi último aliento._

Fin?

Si, fin.

* * *

**N/A**

¡Buenas! Heme aquì con un nuevo/viejo oneshot desempolvado del trasto que tengo por computadora. Otro que me daba pena eliminar sin dejarlo ver la luz del sol. Se que no es nada del otro mundo, pero me agradaría mucho que dejaran algún comentario.

Tambien se que alguno pensará "¿cúando se dignará esta chica a actualizar El guardaespaldas?" pero no se impacienten, que el capítulo está a medias, aún esperando que la inspiración vuelva de sus vacaciones.

Qué mas decir...muchas gracias x el apoyo, y..¡no sean malitos y dejen un review!

Arigatou.

.**SHYKA-CHAN.**


End file.
